Gimme Some Truth/Transcript
Prologue (Washington, D.C. 1:30 AM: Stan, Mark, Demetri, and Agent Vreede are in a parking garage.) MARK: All things being equal, it wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world if I had – STAN: Forget it. Forget it. MARK: I just wanted you to know the details I do remember, I remember clearly. STAN: Fabulous. Look, just keep your mouth shut. You tell anyone else about this, we are D.O.A. (Stan, Mark, Demetri, and Agent Vreede board a sedan.) MARK: (On cell phone to Janis) Hey. Just wanted to share some good news with you. Even though the whole trip's been a bit of a disaster, Wedeck pulled some kind of rabbit. (Listens) Who knows? Maybe he wouldn't have had – (A black SUV crashes into the sedan at high speed. The SUV backs away and four armed Asian men dismount. One has a rocket launcher; he aims at the sedan.) AGENT: Get out! Let's go! Go! AGENT: Oh! Go! (The rocket impacts the sedan, which explodes.) Act I A Darkened Basement Hallway (Mark, Demetri, and Agent Vreede are waiting.) AGENT VREEDE: Senate hearings I understand. But what I don't get is them dragging us down here first thing in the morning. If you ask me, this whole thing is one big Chinese fire drill. DEMETRI: Hey! AGENT VREEDE: Is that inappropriate for the workplace? DEMETRI: (Places friendly hand on Vreede's shoulder.) Oh, no. That's cool. I know how you old people are. POLYGRAPH TECH: Demetri Fordis Noh? DEMETRI: What do you want me for? I didn't see anything. I told you in my affidavit, man. POLYGRAPH TECH: Doesn't you mean you were telling the truth when you gave it. (Mark silently fingers his seven-year sobriety token.) Mark's Polygraph - 1 MARK: I was alone. I didn't think there was anyone else in the building. Vreede's Polygraph AGENT VREEDE: I didn't think anyone else was in the building. It was late. 10:00 P.M. MARK: I was working in my office. I was working late. AGENT VREEDE: I was... leaving for the night. I was headed out the security exit. I don't know why. Maybe... because it was late. POLYGRAPH TECH: Did you see anyone else during your flash-forward? AGENT VREEDE: No. Mark's Polygraph - 2 MARK: Yes. I saw two men, both wearing masks, both carrying Kalashnikovs. POLYGRAPH TECH: Did you recognize the men? MARK: I did mention they were wearing masks, right? Mark Checks with Aaron (Mark is in D. C.; Aaron is working on the front of the Benford's home.) MARK (on cell (phone): How's it going over there? AARON: How's it going in D.C.? MARK: Well, they don't think I'm a traitor. AARON: Those lie detectors can be fooled, right? MARK: Seriously, how's it going over there? AARON: Well, I've just about figured out what's wrong with your alarm system. And you're welcome. I fixed that hack repair job that you did on your garage door. MARK: Ah, you're a full-service sponsor. AARON: Yeah, and Charlie now knows how to drive a stick. AARON: So now that you're off the hot seat, when can we expect to see you back? MARK: Wedeck's testifying in these hearings. Uh, I'm gonna help Demetri with document support. AARON: Sounds exciting. MARK: Mm, I'm the one who started the office on this Mosaic path, and I'm feeling a whole lot of pressure to be right about it. (Camera angle changes to show Olivia within hearing distance of Aaron, who is unaware of her presence.) AARON: D.C.'s got A.A. Meetings, too, you know. Might not be a bad idea to go and find one. MARK: I'll take it under advisement. In the meantime, see if you can't get Charlie into a few colleges while I'm gone. AARON: Go to a meeting. (Pensively, Olivia walks back toward her front door.) On the Steps of the U.S. Capitol AGENT VREEDE: Very cloak-and-dagger. Just like the movies. What's all this stuff anyway? DEMETRI: Evidence. Wedeck thinks he needs it for his senate testimony. He's afraid they're gonna take away our funding, in which case, Mosaic is dead in the water. AGENT VREEDE: You know, I've never seen Wedeck with a stick so far up his ass. DEMETRI: Yeah, he hates D.C. He used to live here. Apparently, it left a bad taste in his mouth. You ask me, he's a dude with something to prove. A Game (of Basketball) (Stan Wedeck and a man who proves to be the President of the United States are playing basketball one-on-one.) ♪ I heard so much about you ♪ ♪ talk about you night and day ♪ ♪ You said that you got something ♪ ♪ that could make me change my ways ♪ (They pause.) PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: Whoo! You're gettin' better. STAN: No. You're gettin' older. ♪ Oh! ♪ PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: It's good to see you. STAN: You, too. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: It's been too long, Stan. STAN: Who said the Senate Intelligence Committee hearings weren't good for anything? PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: I say it on a daily basis. STAN: Look, Dave, these hearings... PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: Relax. This is Congress masturbating to the sound of its own voice. STAN: Really? 'Cause my understanding is these hearings are gonna redistribute a lot of funding. And funding is what I need. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: Stan, nobody's gonna take anything from you. STAN: Look, our Mosaic investigation's already paying off. We're starting to get a real picture of April 29th and what caused the blackout. But it's gonna take money. And it wouldn't hurt to have a big dog on my side. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: Oh, you don't want me as your friend. STAN: Why? PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: Clemente's chairing these hearings. You remember? You didn't know that? STAN: You think I'd even set foot in D.C. if I did? All right, I would've, because this is that important, Dave. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: Heh-heh. STAN: What? PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: No, it's just that the – The trusty boy scout is funny coming from you. STAN: Huh. You would know. (They return to their game.) A Tae Kwon Do Lesson (Janis and a man spar at a dojang in a ring of students. She defeats him by knocking him to the floor.) MAN: Ah! (When she returns to her place, squeezes the shoulder of another woman. At the end of the session, the man approaches her.) MAN: Hey. That was a pretty impressive move back there. I mean, you almost knocked the wind out of me. JANIS: Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay? MAN: Yeah. You know, no problem. Um, so "Enter the Dragon's" playing at, uh, the Nuart tonight. I-I thought maybe we could check it out. (Maya looks on.) JANIS: Oh. Sorry. I already have plans tonight. MAN: Oh. Okay. Uh, maybe another time. JANIS: Yeah. Maybe. Yeah. MAN: Yeah. All right, I'll catch you guys later. MAYA: Bye. JANIS: Bye. MAYA: What a douche. The Pictures Arrive (Janis and Marcie Turoff walk through the office. Janis checks her cell phone.) MARCIE: What's his name? And more importantly, does he have a brother? JANIS: I don't know. I'm still wading in. AL GOUGH: Good morning. Here you go, sunshine – Your very own haystack. JANIS: What is this? AL GOUGH: Eighteen years worth of satellite imagery from Southern Somalia, courtesy of the Central Intelligence Agency. JANIS: Oh, I thought you and Mark got shut down on that. AL GOUGH: We got unshut. JANIS: Oh. (to Marcie) Upload whatever's on here, and we'll start pouring through it. MARCIE: Pouring through it for what? JANIS: Anything that relates to the crow die-off in '91. Especially if we can substantiate reports that people lost consciousness in the Ganwar region during that time. AL GOUGH: Bonus points if we can find something that gives Wedeck extra ammo in Washington. MARCIE: Anything to keep our happy investigation going? I'm on it. The Press Conference (Stan, Demetri and Adent Vreede are seated among the reporters in the White House press room.) STAN: Where's Benford? DEMETRI: Back at the hotel. He said photo ops make him constipated. STAN: Tell him to get in line. AGENT VREEDE: I wish my fifth grade teacher could see me now. Always said I would either end up dead or in prison. DEMETRI: There's still time, my friend. Still time. (The Press Secretary enters) PRESS SECRETARY: Ladies and gentlemen of the press, the President will make a brief statement. At the conclusion of the statement, the President will answer a limited number of questions. Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States. (President Segovia enters) PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: Ladies and gentlemen. Please. Please be seated. Be seated, please. Act II The President Speaks PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: ...so if you want to understand why the senate hearings were closed, you'd have to ask a senator. But I'm willing to wager it's because national security issues will be discussed. Next question. SCOTT: Mr. President. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: Scott. SCOTT: Mr. President, three weeks since the blackout, and there's still no centralized agency to deal with the consequences. What is your response to critics who say that your administration hasn't learned from the lessons of 9/11 and Katrina? PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: Well, today's hearings have been convened to address just this issue. We're coordinating our responses. We're redirecting funds to the most promising leads, and we're dropping investigations which are not producing results. When I finalize my vice presidential choice, he or she will supervise these efforts. Thank you, all. Thanks, everyone. (President Segovia turns to leave the room.) OSCAR OBREGO: Why aren't you sharing what you saw in your flash-forward, Mr. President? PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: Mr. Obrego... (turns back to the crowd) Like many other world leaders, I'm following the policy of not revealing what I saw. ---- President Segovia's Flash (The President is asleep. A Secret Service Agent opens the bedroom door, light floods the room, and the President and first lady awake.) SECRET SERVICE AGENT: Mr. President? Sir, I'm sorry to wake you, but something's happened. ---- PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: I'm thinking about the present, not the future, Oscar. We have too much to do. Thank you, all. (leaves room) SECRET SERVICE AGENT: Mr. Wedeck? Please follow me. (Demetri and Agent Vreede look at each other and Vreede shrugs.) Olivia and Aaron Talk AARON: Okay, all I need is a new code. OLIVIA: Uh, 0-3-1-2. Wedding anniversary. AARON: You sure you don't want to pick something that Mark will remember? (Olivia laughs.) AARON: How's it going in Washington? OLIVIA: Uh, not great. Mark called. He sounds stressed. AARON: I'm sure he'll do fine. (Looks up) You don't seem too sure. OLIVIA: I don't know. This case has him traveling a lot, and he's away from home, his support system. You know... So I overheard you both talking about him going to meetings in Washington. Is he having a hard time? AARON: It's just a friendly reminder. OLIVIA: It's just that the last time Mark had a problem... he was away from home, testifying in one of his cases. He'd just been promoted at work. AARON: This is a little different. OLIVIA: I think it's exactly the same. And even if wasn't – AARON: Look, I get it. Things have been stressful for both of you. OLIVIA: I guess Mark told you about my flash-forward? AARON: (nods) Mm. OLIVIA: Of course. Eh, he's just fixated now on the idea that in six months' time, I'm gonna be sleeping with another man – Which is insane. But his whole job depends on these Flashforwards coming true, so – AARON: Mark's an alcoholic, Olivia. He doesn't need a reason to drink. He drinks because he drinks. OLIVIA: I know. AARON: If you're asking me whether I think he's gonna take a drink – OLIVIA: I am. AARON: Are you asking for him or for you? OLIVIA: I don't know. I love him, Aaron. I just... I know I can't control him. That's the hardest part about all of this. AARON: Trust always is with an alcoholic. But if you can't trust Mark, who can you trust? A Job Offer STAN: Let me guess. You remembered you owe me and had a change of heart about helping me out. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: Stan... We're not on the campaign trail anymore. And inside the beltway, well... You have to be a little subtler about calling in our chits. STAN: I got out of the beltway, if you recall. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: Yeah. STAN: Mm-hmm. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: Well, you're right about me owing you one, and you're right about me helping you out. But my plan is gonna bring you right back in the beltway. I always felt really bad that I couldn't bring you on board initially. STAN: It's fine. Everything worked out. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: You know, the Chinese view chaos as opportunity, and the blackout gives me the chance to pay you back. Director of Homeland Security, member of my cabinet. STAN: I'm pretty sure Clemente will block my appointment. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: Clemente's got bigger fish to fry. Think about it. There's no rush. A Meal with Promise JANIS: Thank you. (to Maya) This is, like, the sixth course. What are you, a food critic or something? MAYA: Chef, actually. This is my restaurant. Well, the one where I work. JANIS: Wow. MAYA: Your being FBI, I'm guessing you're not... JANIS: Oh. Out? No. (chuckles) I work for the federal government, and they're not too big on trusting gays with guns. MAYA: Who knows? Maybe six months from now, we'll all be more enlightened. In my Flashforward, I'm here in the restaurant, but I have a wedding band on my finger. (Janis laughs gently.) MAYA: That was way too much information, especially for a first date. JANIS: No. No, no, no. Maybe it's a sign of how well this is going. MAYA: Help me change the subject. What did you see in your flash-forward? JANIS: Well, I was... on the International Space Station having a 3-way with Hillary Clinton and Sarah Palin. MAYA: Really? Actually, did I say I was in the restaurant? JANIS: Mm-hmm. MAYA: I meant I was on "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?" and Angelina Jolie was the game show host. JANIS: Ohhh. You slut. MAYA: Yeah, Angie just asked me the million dollar question. I went to phone a friend – you. But you didn't answer. So my "millionaire" moment was gone. JANIS: Well, I don't buy that. MAYA: What, that Angelina Jolie would be a game show host? JANIS: No. that I would ever let you down like that. (Janis reaches out to Maya and they share a lingering kiss.) Clamente's Hearings - 1 SURGEON GENERAL RALSTON: Well, actually, Senator Clemente, the F.O.A., the E.P.A. and the C.D.C. have all ruled out psychotropic pharmaceuticals in the global water supply as the potential cause of the consciousness shift. SETI CHAIRMAN MOORE: An alien intelligence may have been at work here, yes. That's what we're thinking. DIRECTOR KELLER: China. SENATOR CLAMENTE: Can you elaborate, Director Keller? DIRECTOR KELLER: China's population numbers 1.3 billion. Yet they suffered fatalities of less than half a percent during the blackout. SENATOR CLAMENTE: No mystery. When the blackout happened, it was 2:00 in the morning over there. Everybody was asleep. DIRECTOR KELLER: That doesn't strike you as a bit convenient? They're practically untouched, while America suffers the greatest number of causalities per capita of any country in the world. It is the CIA's belief that this was not an accident. We believe that this was a targeted event designed to bring about the collapse of our government. SENATOR CLAMENTE: Let's take a short recess. Then we'll hear from Stanford Wedeck, field director of the FBI's Los Angeles office. Agent Wedeck is currently running an interesting investigation that has diverged significantly from the methodology employed by the rest of the bureau. Recess STAN: (On cell phone) It's all Kabuki theater. Now I remember what I hate about D.C. What this place turns me into. FELICIA WEDECK: (Also on phone) Stan, just remember who you are. This whole thing will blow over, and you'll be home before you know it. (Senator Clamente approaches Stan.) SENATOR CLAMENTE: Enjoying D.C., Stanford? STAN: (to Felicia) I'm gonna have to call you back. (to Clamente) Joyce. SENATOR CLAMENTE: Senator, actually. STAN: Has anyone ever told you you're a sore loser, Joyce? SENATOR CLAMENTE: Look who's talking. You're the one who got put out to pasture. Speaking of which... How do you sleep at night, knowing what you did with that woman? Does your wife know? If I could've proved what you did six years ago, I would be sitting behind the desk in the Oval Office right now. STAN: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I doubt you would've gotten a second term. SENATOR CLAMENTE: "If you sit by the river long enough, you'll see the bodies of your enemies float by." STAN: Sun Tzu. SENATOR CLAMENTE: Get ready to float, Stanford. STAN: You wanna go after me? You give it your best shot. But Mosaic – SENATOR CLAMENTE: Is a joke. Not everyone's visions are going to come true. STAN: Most people don't agree. SENATOR CLAMENTE: Most people didn't see what I did. I saw myself as president in six months. Now as impossible as that may be... It's a nice thought, isn't it? (Clamente walks away. Mark Benford approaches.) STAN: How much of that did you hear? MARK: Enough to know I don't want to be the guy in Joyce Clemente's gun sights. STAN: No, you don't. Clamente's Hearings - 2 STAN: While others are using what they know of the present to explain the blackout, our office is trying to consolidate information gleaned from the Flashforwards themselves. The Mosaic collective has gathered the visions of hundreds of thousands of people all around the world, letting our office construct a picture of what the world will look like on April 29th, 2010. SENATOR CLAMENTE: A tact, I believe, you've taken without prior approval or proper authorization. STAN: It's gotten results. SENATOR CLAMENTE: Yes, I forgot. You're an "ends justify means" kind of guy, no matter how questionable those means may be. STAN: In this case, the "means" merely involve using the future we've seen to guide our investigation of the blackout. SENATOR NOLAND: How exactly? STAN: One of our agents had a flash-forward of himself investigating the cause of the blackout. He remembers leads and investigatory paths that we won't have for another six months. Those leads have already lead to significant breaks in the case. SENATOR CLAMENTE: "Significant" might be overstating things a little, Agent Wedeck. SENATOR NOLAND: Still, if your entire investigation is bottomed on what this one agent saw... SENATOR CLAMENTE: Perhaps we should hear from him. STAN: I'm the Deputy Field Director, Madame Chairman. SENATOR CLAMENTE: Yes, you seem to have landed on your feet quite nicely, Mr. Wedeck. STAN: The point being, I'm the one heading up the investigation. Not to mention the fact that Agent Benford's already been thoroughly vetted, including submitting to a polygraph. SENATOR CLAMENTE: In that case, he won't mind submitting to some questions from us. (Raps gavel.) This hearing reconvenes tomorrow at 10:00 A.M... with Agent Benford's testimony. (Stan approaches Mark.) STAN: Just tell the truth, Mark. It's gotten us this far. (Demetri clasps Mark's shoulder reassuringly.) Act III Janis' Apartment ♪ It's what's called a situation ♪ ♪ Circumstances... ♪ MAYA: Here. Let a professional do that. JANIS: Thank you. You know, I'm not totally useless, Maya. I can break down a sig sauer in, like, 12 seconds. MAYA: I'm impressed. I don't even know what a sig sauer is. (Maya and Janis kiss.) ♪ Let the story begin ♪ (Alarm clock goes off.) JANIS: Oh! Stupid alarm clock. I can never set it right. (turns off alarm) No wonder I'm always late. Speaking of which, I actually have to go to the office now. MAYA: Exciting day collaring bad guys? JANIS: Okay. Yeah. You watch too much cable. And, no, it's actually a busy day analyzing satellite imagery. So totally different. MAYA: All right. Well, let me get dressed. JANIS: No, no, no, no, no. Stay. Eat food. Rifle through my stuff. Just lock the door when you leave, okay? MAYA: Will I see you later? One of my friends is having a showing at the Merton Gallery. JANIS: Yeah. MAYA: Great. Clamente's Hearings - 3 MARK: We've determined that at least two men were awake during the blackout. Moreover, we've discovered a recurring theme of crow attrition. SENATOR CLAMENTE: "Crow attrition?" MARK: Crows died all over the world during the recent blackout. The same thing happened in Somalia in 1991. Now I'm no scientist, but that seems significant to me. SENATOR CLAMENTE: Because you saw it in your flash-forward? MARK: No, we learned about the crow deaths from a lead that I remembered from my flash-forward. SENATOR NOLAND: And this is a lead you followed up on your own? MARK: My office did, yes. SENATOR NOLAND: Why, exactly, has your office set up its own investigation without getting authorization from FBI Headquarters? MARK: Well, to be perfectly honest, in my Flashforward, I seemed to be – or rather, the L.A. office – seemed to be at the center of the blackout investigation. SENATOR CLAMENTE: Really? A-and, uh, how did you determine this? DEMETRI: (to Agent Vreede) Here we go. MARK: In my vision, I was running point on something called Mosaic. I had a case board set up in my office, covered in clues, pictures, leads – Everything that you would see in an ongoing, fruitful investigation. SENATOR NOLAND: In other words, you're investigating this because you had a vision of investigating this. SENATOR CLAMENTE: Okay. You have a bulletin board with lots of nice pictures on it. But what led you to assume your investigation would actually amount to anything? MARK: Because, Madame Chair, I also saw a team of masked gunmen trying to kill me... Presumably for what we will have accomplished in this investigation over the next six months. SENATOR CLAMENTE: Six months from now, masked gunmen are going to burst into your office in a secure federal building and try to kill you? MARK: That's what I saw, yes. (Clamente stares at Mark.) Reviewing the imagery JANIS: Did you find anything? MARCIE: Yes. The Ganwar region is the habitat of the remarkable Somali pygmy gerbil. JANIS: Awesome. MARCIE: So how was your date? AL GOUGH: Whoa! You had a date? MARCIE: Was there any groping? JANIS: Can we focus, please, on what we're doing? Okay, if the satellite imagery doesn't give us anything, then let's start to look at environmental statistics – anomalies in the ozone layer, sunburst activity during that time, anything. MARCIE: Any reasonable explanations? Now you're talkin'. JANIS: (pointing at monitor) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Do you see that? Is that an asphalt road? Go forward. MARCIE: What are those? AL GOUGH: Wow. MARCIE: They look like pylons. In the middle of nowhere. JANIS: Or towers. AL GOUGH: Huh. Act IV Clamente's Hearings - 4 SENATOR CLAMENTE: Agent Benford, why were you alone in the office that night? MARK: Presumably, I was working late. SENATOR CLAMENTE: And what were you doing... before you realized the gunmen were in there? MARK: Looking at the Mosaic case board. I think I might've been on the phone at some point, but I'm not sure who I was talking to. SENATOR CLAMENTE: How can you not be sure? Other people who were on the phone in their flash-forwards remember who they were talking to. MARK: If you don't believe me, Senator, you should talk to the bureau agent who polygraphed me. SENATOR CLAMENTE: I did. He was kind enough to provide a transcript of your session. You described your experience as "impressionistic flashes of reality." Is this correct? MARK: Yes. SENATOR CLAMENTE: And from what I can tell, you've recounted about 30 seconds worth of... "Impressions." Everyone else we've heard from, unless they were asleep, experienced vivid, easily recalled visions covering the entire two minutes and seventeen seconds of the blackout. MARK: Is that a question? SENATOR CLAMENTE: I'm just trying to understand. Was the building on fire? Was there smoke in the room? Why is everything in your recollection so hazy and disjointed? MARK: As far as I know, there was no fire. SENATOR CLAMENTE: Then how do you account for the stark, qualitative difference between your experience of the blackout and everyone else's? MARK: With all due respect, Madame Chair, have you spoken to all seven billion people on the planet? SENATOR CLAMENTE: No, I haven't. Possibly because those 7 billion people aren't seeking millions of dollars to spearhead an investigation based on their somewhat murky flash-forwards. MARK: Senator Clemente, could I just – SENATOR CLAMENTE: Hundreds of thousands of federal dollars have been spent because of what you claim to have seen. Don't you think somebody... STAN: (in a low voice) How dare you. SENATOR CLAMENTE: ...Should've ascertained what you were doing the other hundred-plus seconds of your vision? Am I the only one who thinks these investigative techniques seem a little closer to voodoo or fraud? (Stan gets ups and walks out of the room.) SENATOR CLAMENTE: Now... Did someone have a question about Nazi repatriation? More about the Images MARK: Where the hell is Wedeck? AGENT VREEDE: Toilet? DEMETRI: For 40 minutes? MARK: Went straight to voice mail. What a disaster. AGENT VREEDE: Well, that Clemente is a hard-ass. DEMETRI: Yeah, but, you know, when you hear it laid out like that, it does sound questionable. It sounds like we consulted the psychic network for clues or something. MARK: Oh, thanks for the support. DEMETRI: I'm not saying I think that necessarily. It just – It sounds totally nuts – Dead birds, D. Gibbons, doll heads. AGENT VREEDE: China – That's starting to sound pretty good right about now. MARK: So it was a mistake to mention the dolls heads, is what you're saying? DEMETRI: Yeah. AGENT VREEDE: Eh. (Mark's cell phone rings.) MARK: (on phone to Janis) Benford. JANIS: Get to a laptop, boyfriend. We got something you're gonna want to see. (Mark, Demetri, and Agent Vreede stare at a laptop computer) MARK: What are we looking at here? MARCIE: Wajid, Somalia – population 325, about 200 miles east of nowhere. DEMETRI: Oprah's building a school there? JANIS: Honey, be quiet. The grown-ups are talking. (Demetri smiles) JANIS: This is a satellite photo taken December of 1990 – About five months before your crows did a face-plant. MARK: What the hell are those? JANIS: We don't know, but they were built from scratch over the course of five months. MARCIE: (transmitting slide show of tower in stages of construction) You get the idea. AL GOUGH: It looks like they were about 100 feet tall when they were completed here in April of 1991. MARK: The same month our proto-blackout hit. Any idea what these structures are? JANIS: Beats me. But it's the last thing I'd expect to see at a place that doesn't even have indoor plumbing. AL GOUGH: We're sending the images down to forensics for evaluation. MARK: The state department's been stonewalling us on our request to send a team in. This looks like it'll cut through some red tape. JANIS: Well, whoever built these clearly didn't want anyone else to know about 'em. Wedeck Tasks Janis (Stan exits the Capitol near sunset. He keys a number on his cell phone.) JANIS: (responds) Janis Hawk. STAN: Janis, this is Wedeck. JANIS: Everything okay? STAN: Mm-hmm. I need you to do something for me right away. Janis and Maya Part (Janis enters an art gallery where Maya waits.) JANIS: Hey, Maya. MAYA: Hey. JANIS: Sorry I'm late. My boss called right as I was out the door. MAYA: No worries. JANIS: Wow. MAYA: I got you a little something. JANIS: Thank you. MAYA: I just saw it and thought of you. ALARM CLOCK: Wake up. It's time to get up. MAYA: So you're not late anymore, unless you wanna be. JANIS: Thank you. ALARM CLOCK: Wake up. JANIS: That's very sweet. MAYA: Can I ask you something? JANIS: Yeah. MAYA: It's a little awkward. JANIS: You're getting all flustered. MAYA: Do you date guys, too? JANIS: The last one was in high school, and I try not to think about it. Why? MAYA: Well, I-I guess that's the part that's awkward. Um... I kind of did something. JANIS: You went through my stuff! Oh, I knew you would do that. MAYA: No. JANIS: Hmm? MAYA: I did the next best thing. I Mosaic-ed you. JANIS: You what? MAYA: I couldn't resist. You know, it's way better than Google stalking. I saw that in five months from now, you'll be... You know... Pregnant. MAYA: And as talented as I may be in the bedroom – JANIS: Yeah, that'd be pretty impressive. MAYA: It's not a big deal. I mean, in my flash-forward, I'm wearing a wedding ring. Maybe--maybe it's ours. Look, for w-what it's worth, I think that you're gonna be a great mom. And that was the wrong thing to say, too. JANIS: This isn't... a "me/you" thing, Maya. This is a "me" thing. And honestly, I haven't even figured it out yet. I don't even know what I'm gonna do. You know what? I... I don't think I can do this... right now. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. (Janis walks away from a disappointed Maya.) Stan Visits Renee (Stan knocks on a door which is opened by an African-American woman.) RANEE: Hello, Stan. It's been a while. STAN: May I come in, Renee? (Stan kisses Renee on her cheek and walks past to a young black boy.) STAN: My man! Hello, my man! (Stan picks up the boy.) STAN: What's happenin'? What's happenin'? Act V A Game (of Chicken) (Stan and President Segovia are drinking cognac in the Oval Office.) STAN: Long way from $2 beer night at Geno's. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: My first term was a bitch. I could've used you, Stan. Really, I'm sorry I couldn't bring you in. But I can now. So... Have you thought about D.H.S.? I know you'd love being Anastasia Markham's boss. We ha – (Stan removes a photo of Segovia sitting with Renee on his lap from his pocket and places it on the coffee table.) STAN: I'm not here about the job. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: So no more boy scout? How'd you find her? STAN: Well, I was the bagman who paid her a quarter of a million dollars to disappear. Remember? Only she didn't go very far. She's living with the boy. right here in Georgetown, in fact. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: And you know that how? STAN: Through our Mosaic web site. It's really quite amazing how we've been able to cross-reference all these people's visions. Turns out Ms. Garrigos had a vision, too. She saw herself living in Puerto Rico six months from now. And in her Mosaic post, she remarked about how different that was from her current home in Georgetown. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: You know what I liked about having you around, Stan? You weren't just... comfortable in the mud. You enjoy being there. STAN: Clemente is going to cut off the funding unless you stop her. So... stop her. And the negative goes into the shredder. PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: You can only play this card once, you know. You sure you wanna play it now? STAN: Now's all I got. (Stan finishes his drink) Ahh. (and leaves the room) (President Segovia studies the picture then goes to his desk and keys in a number on the phone.) PRESIDENT SEGOVIA: (into phone) I've got a problem I need you to take care of. Karaoke and Conversation (At a bar in Washington, Demetri and Agent Vreede are drunk and getting drunker. Mark is present. Vreede is singing karaoke.) AGENT VREEDE: ♪ Motoring, WHat's your price for flight ♪ DEMETRI: Do it! AGENT VREEDE: ♪ In finding Mr. Right? ♪ DEMETRI: Go, man! MARK: I hate karaoke. AGENT VREEDE: ♪ You're all right tonight ♪ MARK: (to Demetri) Think it might be a good idea for you to slow down there? DEMETRI: I got five months to live. I think that entitles me to blow off a little steam, man. DEMETRI AND AGENT VREEDE: ♪ Sister Christian, oh, the time has come. And you know that you're the only one, to say ♪ DEMETRI: Mark Benford... DEMETRI AND AGENT VREEDE: ♪ Okay ♪ DEMETRI: All right, check this. You guys got any Stones? (Stan enters.) STAN: You got something to say? DEMETRI: (background) Anything by the Rolling Stones? MARK: Nope. STAN: 'Cause you look a little pissed. DEMETRI AND AGENT VREEDE: (in background) ♪ Well, you used to laugh about ♪ MARK: Why would I be angry? Just because you bailed in the middle of the hearing, left me twisting – STAN: Let's be honest. It's not like my being there would've kept you from choking on the witness stand. You were flailin' in there! (Stan walks into an adjacent room; Mark follows.) DEMETRI AND AGENT VREEDE: ♪ Your next meal. Oh, how does it feel, how does it feel to be on your own... ♪ MARK: Why didn't you call for a recess? Huh? You could've spoken up for me. STAN: And said what? There's a perfectly good explanation why you're having trouble remembering something the rest of us have lasered into our brains? See, this is my own damn fault. Clemente is just asking you questions I'' should've asked weeks ago, but I didn't... because I trusted you. And I went with this whole Mosaic thing in the first place because I believe in you, Mark. MARK: And I have gotten you results. STAN: That's not an answer. Now Clemente may be a total bitch, but she's right about one thing – Your story's got more holes than a kitchen sponge. Why can't you remember everything? MARK: Because I was loaded, okay?! (Both say nothing for several seconds.) MARK: What was I supposed to say, Stan? I've been sober seven years, and I have ''zero intention of ever taking another drink again. But I can't change what I saw. STAN: I... I put my entire career on the line... based on your flash-forward, and now you're telling me... you were impaired when you had it? I don't know what I'm doing anymore. That's fantastic, Mark. That's fantastic. (Demetri and Agent Vreede enter.) DEMETRI: Everything okay in here? STAN: Everything's fine. (Stan hands money to Demetri and Vreede) Guys, why don't you buy yourselves a couple rounds? On me. It's, uh, celebration time. AGENT VREEDE: What are we celebrating? STAN: I got us our funding. Act VI Benford Residence (Olivia is attempting to set the alarm for the night.) OLIVIA: Pound-0-3-1-2. Set. (Alarm fails to set) Damn it. Aaron... (Olivia tries to call out on her cell phone, but in interrupted by an incoming text message.) MESSAGE: Mark was drinking in his flash forward. (Olivia queries the sender, but gets a "number blocked" response.) Two Ambushes (Los Angeles in Italics) (Stan, Mark, Demetri, and Vreede are claiming their vehicle at a parking garage.) MARK: All things being equal, it wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world if I had – STAN: Forget it. MARK: I just want you to know the details I do remember, I remember clearly. STAN: Fabulous. Look, just keep your mouth shut. You tell anyone else about this, we are D.O.A. (The four notice an item on a news broadcast.) NEWS READER: President Segovia has announced his nominee for vice president, a position which has been vacant since the tragic death of Vice President Pratt during the blackout. Tonight, the President says he has nominated Senator Clemente. The nominee will have to be approved by majority vote... MARK: Clemente? NEWS READER: ...in both houses of Congress. MARK: I don't get this town. STAN: Everything's a trade-off. D.C.'s your ultimate "can't get something for nothing" place. (see vehicle arriving.) Here we go. JANIS: (carrying a bag of groceries in California, passing a woman with a screaming child) Hey, Mark. MARK: Just wanted to share some good news with you. We've got our funding. Mosaic's still alive. JANIS: Because of the Somali intel? MARK: No. Wedeck pulled some kind of rabbit. Who knows? Maybe he wouldn't have had to if – (A black SUV crashes into the sedan at high speed. The SUV backs away and four armed Asian men dismount. One has a rocket launcher; he aims at the sedan.) JANIS: Mark? AGENT: Get out! Let's go! Go! AGENT: Oh! Go! (The rocket impacts the sedan, which explodes. The four agent survive the attack on the car and respond to their attackers. During the firefight, the agents kill two of the assailants, including the rocket bearer and one with a submachine gun. The other two, armed only with sidearms, re-board their SUV and flee with Demetri and Vreede shooting at them as they speed away.) JANIS: Hello? Mark? Hello? (An Asian man approaches Janis and fires one round, which she avoids, at her head. She incapacitates him with martial arts.) ASSAILANT: Aah! (Another Asian shoots from a distance, hitting Janis in the abdomen. She draws her weapon and shoots him in the back as he turns and flees. Janis falls onto her back.) ♪ How does it feel ♪ ♪ How does it feel ♪ ♪ To be on your own ♪ ♪ With no direction home ♪ ♪ A complete unknown ♪ ♪ Just like a rolling stone? ♪ ♪ Yeah, the princess on the steeple ♪ ♪ All the pretty people ♪ ♪ Drinkin', thinkin' that they've ♪ ♪ Got it made ♪ ♪ Exchanging all kinds of precious gifts ♪ ♪ They're gonna take that diamond ring ♪ ♪ You better pawn it, babe ♪ ♪ You used to be ♪ ♪ So amused ♪ ♪ At Napoleon in rags ♪ ♪ with the language that he used ♪ ♪ Now go to him now, he calls you ♪ ♪ You can't refuse ♪ ♪ When you got nothing ♪ ALARM CLOCK: Wake up. It's time to get up. ♪ You've got nothing to lose ♪ ♪ You're invisible now, ♪ ♪ You got no secrets ♪ ALARM CLOCK: Wake up. It's time to get up. ♪ To conceal ♪ ALARM CLOCK: Wake up. It's time to get up. ♪ Oh, how does it feel ♪ ♪ To be on your own ♪ ♪ Just like a rolling stone ♪ ♪ Come on! ♪ (Janis lies in a pool of her own blood.) source of raw text